Summer Love Song
|image = descarga (16).jpg|band = Brooke Hyland Feat Paw Patrol|album = Brooke Hyland Música para bailar, vol. 1 (Música destacada en Dance Moms)|released = 24 de Julio de 2012 13 de Agosto de 2013 (Lanzamiento Oficial)|genero = Pop|largo = 3:28}} "Summer Love Song" es una canción de Brooke Hyland.Esta incluida en el álbum "Música para bailar, vol. 1 (Música destacada en Dance Moms)" y en "Brooke Hyland" con una versión remix. También ha sido usada como una canción de fondo en varios episodios de la segunda temporada. Letra Oh, Yeah Summertime and I'M Feeling Fine Kissed By The Sun In The Sky Sparks Fly When He Walks on By Just Like the Fourth Of July He Looks So Beautiful That My Legs Get Weak When I Start To Move And My Heart♥ Can't Help What's Going On When the DJ Plays that Summer Love Song Yeah That Summer Love Song Yeah Spin That Record round And Round 'Cuz I Can't Get Enough Of That Summer Sound Let Me Hear That Music Turn The Bass Way Up And Boom It And Play That Record 'Til The Sun Goes Down From the beach to the party to the Underground Let me Keep on Groovin' Put Your Hands In The Air, Keep Movin' And Come on, Baby, Sing Along To That Summer Love Song Yeah That Summer Love Song Yeah Friday Night And It Feels So Right Cold Breeze in the August Sky He's Got Me Burning Up One Look And I Feel So Hot He Drives Me Crazy I love it when he Calls me Baby And we dance to the stars and the Moonlight To the Summer Love Song That Just Feels So Right Oh Baby! Spin that Record Round And Round 'Cuz I Can't Get Enough Of That Summer Sound Let Me Hear That Music Turn the Bass Way Up and Boom It And Play that Record 'Til the sun Goes Down From The Beach To The Party To The Underground Let Me Keep on Groovin' Put Your Hands In The Air, Keep Movin' And Come on (Come On, Come On, Come On, Come On, Come On, Come On!) Baby, Sing Along To that Summer Love Song Yeah That Summer Love Song Yeah So, Baby, Take My Hand You're all I'll ever Need We Can Dance Out In The Nand Watch the sun set by the Sea We Can Shine Just Like the Stars That Burn For You And Me We Can Fall in love♥ Tonight (Tonight) Spin that record round and round 'Cuz I Can't Get Enough Of That Summer Sound Let me Hear that Music Turn The Bass Way Up And Boom It And Play That Record 'til the sun Goes Down From the beach to the party to The Underground Let me keep on Groovin' Put Your Hands In The Air, Keep Movin' Spin that Record Round And Round 'Cuz I Can't Get Enough Of That Summer Sound Let Me Hear That Music Turn The Bass Way Up And Boom it And Play That Record 'Til The Sun Goes Down From The The Beach To the Party To The Underground Let Me Keep On Groovin' Put Your Hands In The Air, Keep Movin' Trivia *Abby dirigió el vídeo. *Esta es la primera canción de Brooke. *Esta canción marca la carrera musical de Brooke. Categoría:Canciones Incluidas en "Brooke Hyland" Categoría:Pop Categoría:2012 Categoría:2013 Categoría:Canciones Incluidas "Music to Dance To, Vol.1 (Featured Music in Dance Moms)"